


Prank War 4

by sjofn



Series: The Prank War [4]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjofn/pseuds/sjofn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shower time, the author seems to obsessed with showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prank War 4

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d by the wonderfully talented [](http://onychophoran.livejournal.com/profile)[**onychophoran**](http://onychophoran.livejournal.com/). You can read the previous parts of the story [here](http://sjofn0nott.livejournal.com/18116.html).

_**Prank War 4**_  
 **Title:** Prank War 4  
 **Author(s):** sjofn0nott  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Nathan/Charles  
 **Summary:** Shower time, the author seems to obsessed with showers.  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warning(s):** nudity  
 **Word Count:** 800  
 **Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING! I will NEVER make any money from this!  
 **Author’s Note:** Beta’d by the wonderfully talented [](http://onychophoran.livejournal.com/profile)[**onychophoran**](http://onychophoran.livejournal.com/). You can read the previous parts of the story [here](http://sjofn0nott.livejournal.com/18116.html).

“Come on, follow me,” the frontman said as he took Charles’s sticky hand and led him from the room. He kept his eyes shut tight in hopes of keeping the noxious mixture from getting in them.

It was strange to be led blindly through the halls of the haus, and he found himself disoriented, with no idea where they were going.

Several minutes later, they came to a halt. The sound of a shower turning on meant they were in one of the many bathrooms in the haus. Nathan unhooked the phone from his manager’s belt and sat it on the counter.  


“Come on just step in with your clothes on. It isn’t like your suit can get more ruined.” The frontman released his hand, and steered him by the shoulders into the shower stall. He immediately stepped out of his shoes and used his toes to push off his socks.

  
 

After putting his face under the spray for several long minutes, he finally attempted opening his eyes.

Nathan was standing inside the shower with him holding out a bottle of Joy Dish Detergent.  
   
“Where did you get that?” he asked and instantly regretted opening his mouth before he’d washed his face. The remaining substance on his lips tasted truly foul.

“It was already here. I use it to wash off the stage makeup. This shit cuts through anything.” The singer offered in explanation.

Charles held out his hand and his palm was filled with the soap. He closed his eyes once more as he started to scrub his hair and face. The lemon scent mixed with the fishy smell of revenge gone awry, improving it a tiny bit. Instead of rancid fish, he now smelt of rancid fish with lemon.

Large hands removed his jacket, and tossed it with a wet sound to the shower floor. The tie was loosened and slipped off over his head. Nathan attacked the shirt next. Quickly giving up on unbuttoning it, he gave a sharp tug and popped the buttons off.

“Get your undershirt off. The longer this crap is on you the harder it is going to be to get it off.” The singer commanded.

Charles pulled the shirt over his head, dropped it onto the growing pile of discarded clothing in the corner of the shower, and stepped back under the spray to rinse his face again. He was surprised when Nathan started scrubbing at the back of his neck, continuing to his shoulders and back. Charles grabbed the soap from the shelf and filled his hands again and scrubbed at his chest and arms. The suit had probably saved him from a worse drenching, most of the syrup/oil mixture had stayed with his clothes. His watch was thoroughly ruined; he took it off and tossed it to the floor into the pile of clothes.

“Pants next.” Nathan said tersely, causing Charles to pause for a moment and wonder what the frontman had to be so grumpy about. He wasn’t the one covered in corn syrup and fish oil.

Charles unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants down off of his hips, stepping out of them. He kept the boxers on, for the moment at least. He wasn’t sure if Nathan had meant for him to get entirely naked, and several very awkward possible scenarios ran through his mind. He grabbed the soap again and poured more into his hand.

Nathan took the bottle from his hand as he moved to put it back on the shelf. As he scrubbed at his face and hair again the front man continued to work on the back of his neck and his shoulders. His face was under the spray when large hands pushed the boxers from his hips to pool at his feet on the floor. He stepped out of them and kicked them into the corner.

“I never imagined that you would be such a modest guy.” The singer said musingly. There was a sudden draft and the sound of the shower door closing followed his statement. Charles opened his eyes and blinked at the empty space that had been occupied by Nathan only moments before. The pile of his ruined clothes was gone from the floor as well.

He clamped down hard on the shred of disappointment the singer’s exit had left him feeling. He refused to even let himself think about exactly what had disappointed him, instead focusing on scrubbing his legs and feet down with the dish soap. The smell of the fish oil had dissipated to the point of being barely noticeable, but his hair was still a little sticky. He was going to end up using the entire bottle of soap.

As he lathered up again, the perfect prank for Nathan to pull on Toki came to mind. It was so simple there was really no way anyone else could accidentally become the victim.

  



End file.
